


We should break up

by jegulus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Black brother bonding, Breakups, Getting Back Together, James is weak to Regulus, M/M, Regulus is insecure, Sirius and Regulus bonding, wolfstar are the couple everyone envies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jegulus/pseuds/jegulus
Summary: No one has ever seen James like this. He was usually all sunshine, rainbow, and a lovesick puppy. Now he barely ever came out of his room. He really only came out to use the bathroom, and no one knew if he was even eatingin which jegulus breakup and both James and Regulus are a wreck.
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Jegulus - Relationship, Regulus Black/ James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolftstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	We should break up

No one has ever seen James like this. He was usually all sunshine, rainbow, and a lovesick puppy. Now he barely ever came out of his room. He really only came out to use the bathroom, and no one knew if he was even eating. Sirius would have just barged into his room and demanded that James come out and find out what's wrong, but James locked his door so Sirius wanted to respect that. James would not even come out when Lily came to check on him. Sirius decided it was time to pull out the big guns and dialed James’ boyfriend.  
“Reggie!”  
“Whats up Sirius” Regulus' voice wavered like he had been crying.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Not really but what do you expect after a breakup” That made Sirius pause because James never said anything about a breakup. He just came home one day, went straight to his room, and never came back out.  
“So that’s why James had locked himself in his room.” Regulus sighs on the other end of the phone like he's trying to hold back a sob.  
“Sirius I love him so much. You know that right?” Sirius did know that almost everyone who had met James and Regulus knew how much they loved each other.  
“Then why’d you guys break up?”  
“It's just that he’s too good...he's too good he deserves someone better than me Siri”  
“That's bullshit and you know it Regulus.”  
“Please don't yell at me right now brother.” There were sniffles from Regulus’ end of the phone, and it made Sirius calm down. “I know that you live with James or whatever but can you come over please.”  
“Of course Regulus you’re my brother just give me an hour.” 

Once he got off the phone there was music being blasted from James’ room.  
“HOPELESSLY DEVOTED TO YOU” Sirius had to hide his laughter at his friend's awful singing because he knew he was in pain.  
Sirius went to his room to pack a bag to stay over a Regulus’ for a few days and called over Remus so that he could be there for James. With a packed back, he knocked on James’ door once more.  
“Hey, Prongs? Just wanted to let you know that I won’t be home tonight. Don’t worry though Remus is coming over so if you need anything tell him ok. Eat something please.” The music stopped and he heard footsteps and the door swung open.  
“You’re gonna go see him right?” James looked sleep-deprived. He had bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot. Sirius just nodded as the words wouldn’t come. He hated seeing his best friend like this, and he wished he could be there or him but his little brother needed him. Sirius pulled James into a hug and held him tight. James hugged back just as tight and buried his face into Sirius' shoulder. “Take care of him for me ok?” Of course, James would still be thinking of Regulus’ safety after Regulus broke up with him.  
“Of course Prongs anything for you.” James attempted a smile then retreated into his room. 

Once Remus arrived Sirius caught him up to speed with everything.  
“Ok yes I’ll stay here with James then, Your brother clearly needs you.” Sirius smiled sadly then brought himself up to press a kiss onto Remus’ cheek.  
“Thanks, Moony” Remus smiled back, pressing a lasting kiss on the shorter man's forehead.  
“Anything for you. Now go I’m gonna see if I can get James to eat something.” Sirius relished in the feeling he had whenever Remus was near him it was safe it felt like home.  
“Just letting you know I’d kill you if you ever broke up with me” Sirius stated gazing up lovingly at his soulmate. Remus chuckled taking Sirius’ hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissed his hand.  
“Never want to break up with you Pads.”There was a fuzzy feeling in both of their chests as they both knew there would be no one else for them. Unfortunately for James he had walked out to go pee and saw them looking at each other with so much love. Normally it would make James happy since Sirius and Remus thought no one could ever love them, but now it made his stomach turn in jealousy and wanting. He averted his eyes, still a little proud of them for finding someone to want to ruin their moment. He snuck off into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He didn’t like to be in silence for too long because then his mind went back to that moment. 

“I think we should break up” it startled James who looked up from his phone to look Regulus in the eye.  
“What? Why?” James willed the tears away as he studied Regulus’ face trying to see if he was joking.  
“I just don’t think this is working out anymore is all”  
“....Regulus you can’t mean that! I thought we were great together.” Regulus simply shook his head and looked away.  
“James let's not do this ok. Just respect that I don’t wanna do this anymore.”  
“I can’t respect that unless you tell me why!” James reached out to caress Regulus' face but pulled back when Regulus flinched away.  
“Just stop” and with that James let the tears escape his eyes. Regulus swallowed down the guilt that overtook him and resisted the urge to comfort the man in front of him. Regulus never seen James like this; he looked so sad and confused.  
“Was it something I did? If it was, I promise I’ll never do it again! I swear Regulus please” James was desperate basically pleading with Regulus at this point.  
“Ok yes fine it's something you did now please leave” Regulus was just saying things he knew would hurt James at this point. Looking at the pain that flashed on James’ face he knew it worked.  
“Right ok then. I'm sorry for whatever I did by the way.” James took one last look at Regulus before walking away. 

James shook his head to rid himself of the memory and put his earbuds in and blasted ‘I Have Nothing’ till his ears hurt. He rubbed at his eyes before letting out an exasperated sigh. Opening the door he was met with Remus who looked concerned and had his fist up looking like he was about to knock on the door. James let out a yelp and flinched back. He took out an earbud and cocked an eyebrow up.  
“You scared the shit out of me Moony.”  
“Just wanted to make sure you’re ok. You’ve been in there for a while.”  
“Oh sorry about that” He shrugged and went to walk past when Remus stopped him.  
“Take a shower Prongs you smell bad.” James snorted a small smile playing on his face.  
“You always know the right thing to say Moony” Remus smiled and handed James a towel. 

Sirius arrived at Regulus’ place and used his key to get in. Only to be greeted by his apartment in a mess, it looked like things were thrown. Regulus was sleeping on the couch curled upon himself.  
“Reg? Reg wake up.” Sirius nudged Regulus lightly coaxing him from slumber.  
“James?” Regulus rubbed at his eyes as he slowly woke up.  
“ ‘Fraid not Reg.” Regulus’ brain seemed to catch up to the present, and a deep frown settled on his face.  
“Right. How’s he doing?”  
“Not good. Locked himself in his room” Regulus sniffed and rested his chin on his knees. “Regulus I know I'm supposed to be here to comfort you, but I seriously think you made the wrong call.” Regulus shook his head and Sirius sat next to him and rubbed his back like he used to do when Regulus would cry after their mother yelled at them.  
“No Sirius you don’t get it. He deserves so much better than what I have to offer him, Sirius. He’s so kind, generous, and such a better person than I am,”  
“Don’t say that! You know James doesn’t think that”  
“It’s because he’s too nice to notice that I’m too damaged for him!”  
“ Regulus shut up! You’re not damaged ok you just had a horrible childhood. Plus if you’re damaged then I’m damaged.” Regulus let out a sad laugh and rested his head on his older brother's lap.  
“Thanks for coming over. I know you’d rather be with James.”  
“Nonsense you’re my little brother I know I haven't always been a great brother to you, but I swear I’m going to be better. James has other people to look out for him. I'll be here for you.” Regulus burst out into a sob and uncharacteristically clung onto Sirius.  
“You were a good big brother Sirius without you I would have got beat a lot more.” Sirius frowned and hugged his brother closer.  
“He’s a wreck without you Reg. I’d say he’s better off with you.” Regulus didn’t respond, just burrowed himself closer to his brother as he sobbed. Sirius sighed and settled himself in running his hand through Regulus’ hair in an attempt to calm the younger down. “Shhh, it's okay Regulus you’re ok.” Sirius hummed a lullaby James’ mom used to sing to him whenever he got like this. He only stopped when he was sure Regulus cried himself to sleep. 

Remus got James to sit on the couch with him while they watched old reruns of the Addams Family.  
“Remus hug me! Don’t tell Sirius but you give the best hugs out of all of us.” Remus let out a small chuckle and opened his arms for James.  
“To be fair Sirius would most likely agree with you.” James let out a hum in agreement as he watched the tv. After a while of silence and a lot of cups of tea later  
“...I miss him Remus” Remus nodded sadly.  
“Prongs I know how much you love him. I know that this will be hard to hear but maybe you should take this time and focus on yourself.”  
James snorted a laugh. “What ‘find myself’ like that thirty-year-old in those types of movies” James rolled his eyes.  
“Yes, James like those movies. When was the last time you haven’t had a crush on someone or been with someone.” The fact that James had to pause and think about it made Remus cock up an eyebrow.  
“I think fourth year? I was just getting over Lily”  
“Yeah, then fifth year you had that weird crush on Marlene then that boy from Hufflepuff, and then finally towards the end of sixth year on Regulus. You’ve never had a year where you haven’t had a crush on someone.” James considered this and his face fell.  
“...You’re right” James laughed bitterly. “So what, should I climb a mountain or something Moons?”  
“If that's what you wanna do then sure.” Remus pulled away from James so that they were facing each other. “James, learn how to enjoy your own company. Don’t take this the wrong way when I say you’re dependent on people, learn how to be independent.” There was a sharp pang in James’ chest but he tried not to take offense as he knew Remus was right.  
“Okay yeah I don’t know how to go about that but sure.”  
“I’ve heard it described as dating yourself in those finding yourself movies.” James smiled genuinely.  
“I'm glad you’re here Moony.”  
“Yeah me too.” 

It's been a week and Sirius had to force Regulus to just about anything.  
“Regulus come on you have to eat!” Regulus was curled in on himself on the bed looking like death itself.  
“No, leave me here to die.” Sirius groaned and grabbed onto Regulus’ ankles and pulled him off the bed. “Sirius you’re supposed to be here to comfort me not kill me!” he rubbed at his head while he shook off Sirius’ hands and stood up.  
“Thought you wanted to die. Now come on eat!”  
“Whatever mother”  
“Don’t compare me to that hag.” Regulus laughed weakly and followed Sirius to the kitchen. He ate the eggs Sirius made in silence ignoring the concerned looks he was giving him.  
“You miss him,” Sirius stated as he flicked Regulus’ forehead. “Please just go unbreak up with him. You didn't even give him a say on the breakup.”  
“...I do really miss him” Sirius beamed  
“Yes now go shower and get changed” Sirius left no room for argument as he walked into the living room. Regulus felt his stomach turn in nervousness as he went to the shower, his hair felt almost as greasy as Snape’s. After his longer than average shower, he got into the nicest clothes he owns. Trying to win back the ex you broke up with and said nasty shit you didn’t even mean would probably require you not looking like a slob. Right?  
Regulus felt the nerves swell up in his stomach and his head. He sat on the bed breathing deeply, his leg bouncing in place as he tried to calm himself down. He didn’t know how he could face his perfect James. James who would most likely forgive him without a second thought, James who has so much love in his heart none of which regulus felt like he deserved. Sirius told him he did though and Sirius never lies to him. A small knock on the door is what brought Regulus out of his head. He looked up as Sirius came into the room.  
“Siri?” Sirius sat down next to him and hummed in acknowledgment. “Did something like this ever happen to you and Remus?” Sirius chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Not the exact same thing. We have had fights before none of them ended in us breaking up but they got physical. It was mostly my fault and then I’d be immature and ignore him. It hurt both of us and Remus told me that we had to start talking things out instead of just ignoring each other after a fight. He was patient, and I knew that if I wanted him in my life I had to adjust my reactions to fights. It’s not easy Regulus, but it’s worth it.” Sirius placed a comforting hand on Regulus’ shoulder as he nodded.  
“Ok...I think I’m ready now.” Sirius smiled and they walked to the car. 

Sirius called Remus on the phone to tell him that they were coming over.  
“Moony!”  
“Hey love what's up?”  
“how's James?” Regulus asked quietly, sort of hoping Remus couldn’t hear him.  
“He’s better Regulus” Regulus always liked Remus’ voice. It was always full of warmth, Regulus liked listening to his voice when he talked to Sirius especially. It was always fond, filled with warmth, and made Sirius light up which in turn made Regulus happy. This wasn’t that voice though. This voice was filled with concern, sadness, and a bit of frustration.  
“that's good.” Regulus felt small and insignificant. Sirius sent a sad smile his way which only made things worse. He felt like an inconvenience to everyone around him. He knew how much time Remus and Sirius spent together, and he just took Sirius away for two weeks. Remus had to stay at a house that wasn’t his so he can comfort and be there for a person who Regulus broke.  
“Well ok we’re on our way back to the house”  
“Oh? Both of you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit then. Drive safe babe” 

The drive there was silent, not an awkward silence more of a needed one. It helped Regulus collect his thoughts and decided just what he was going to say to the most perfect man Regulus ever had the pleasure of meeting. Once they were there Regulus trailed behind Sirius who was, unknowingly to Sirius, walking a bit fast. Sirius was most likely in a hurry to get back to his precious Moony, but when he noticed Regulus was dragging his feet he graciously slowed down. Regulus felt like throwing up as they approached the door, and walking into the apartment felt like walking back in time. A time where Regulus wasn’t such a big screw up and was happy with James.  
“Darling I’m home!” Sirius called out with a small smile on his face as he waited for someone to respond. Remus emerged from around the corner and made gravy hands at the two brothers who willingly went into the hug.  
“Pads?” James called out as he slowly opened his bedroom door. “oh...Regulus hi” James shut the door to avoid bursting into tears at the sight of the man who broke his heart.  
“We’ll leave you to talk Reg. Padfoot wanna go on a walk with me?” Sirius smiled nodding giving Regulus one last hug for luck. Once the coupe was out the door Regulus slowly made his way to James’ door. He knocked lightly on the door brain himself for the worst. The door opened to reveal James Potter who looked better than Regulus had remembered.  
“Hey” was all that came out of Regulus’ mouth.  
“What are you doing here?” There was no malice, only confusion, but Regulus still felt hurt.  
“Can we talk?” Regulus offered a small smile which James hesitantly returned.  
“Sure Reg.” James walked into the living room leaving Regulus to follow behind him. Once they settled onto the couch James stared at Regilus expectantly.  
“Ok, so James the real reason I broke things off with you wasn’t because of you. It could never be about you James, you're perfect.”  
“Then why did you say it was?”  
“I was just trying to end it as quickly as possible because James you’re so much better than me. You deserve so much better than me. I’m just not worthy of you.”  
“I feel like I should get a say on whether or not you’re ‘worthy’ of me Regulus.” James looked a bit mad and it made Regulus shrink in on himself.  
“I know but please try and understand that I thought I was helping you. I knew that one day you’d find someone better than me.” Regulus blinked hard to try and stop the tears from coming. He looked back up when he felt large hands caressing his face, guiding them upwards until he was looking at James’ face.  
“Oh, Reggie. There's no one better than you.” That was all it took for the flood gates to open and then Regulus was sobbing. James immediately pulled him into his arms, sighing contently.  
“You’re too good for me James.” Regulus managed to say through the tears. James only shushed him and held him closer.  
“Regulus I love you, and that's not gonna change anytime soon. If you ever pull something like this again though I will not hesitate to hex you.” Regulus gave no response other than burrowing himself deeper into James’ arms.  
“Please be my boyfriend again.”  
“I don’t know. I did promise Remus I’d do some bullshit finding myself thing.”  
“Let me do it with you” Regulus insisted stubbornly rubbing his face into James’ toned chest. “Please”  
“I don’t think that’s how you do it, but alright baby you can come.” Regulus smiled up at James. This was the happiest he’d been in two weeks. “Just again, please don’t pull this shit again. Talk to me if you feel like that again don’t just go making rash decisions.”  
“I won’t”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Also, the ending is awkward because I don't know how to end fics lmao


End file.
